sasuke walks sakura home
by 4everbebe
Summary: RE WRITTEN!SASUKE AND SAKURA ONE SHOTSasuke:sakura...what do you think of me Sakura:what do you mean sasuke&sakura 4ever
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walks sakura home

do not own naruto

(story sets when sasuke back)

Team 7 just got done with training for the day so kakashi left to read his fav book in naruto went to go eat ramen with hinata(they been dating of a year now thanks to sakura)

Sasuke:sakura...?

Sakura:yes sasuke

sasuke:what do you think of me

what do you mean said a shock sakura she didnt think sasuke would be asking her this

sasuke:do you...still love me sakura

sakura didnt know what say she stood there looking at him

O...i see why would you loveme after what i done to you said a sad sasuke him was about to leave when sakura hug him from behind

plaese dont leave me...i love so mush sasuke plaese dont leave me agian plaese said a crying sakura

sasuke turn around to face a crying sakura

i wont leave...i wont ever agian said sasuke then he give her a soft kiss on the lip

sasuke: i love you sakura

sakura i love you too sasuke

They kiss again

sasuke: can i walk you home sakura

sakura: i would like that very much

Sasuke and sakura headed for sakura house holding hands little did they know they were being watch by a smileing Naruto and Hinata.

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! PLAESE REVIEW!!

THANK YOU!!!!!


	2. rewritten

Sasuke walks sakura home

**Sasuke walks Sakura home**

**(Rewritten)**

**By**

**Bribe91**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.

(Story sets when Sasuke back)

Team 7 was in the training flied, when Kakashi dismissed them.

"Alright team that will be enough training for today, I have important matters to attend to" With that Kakashi left with his face in his book.

"I bet he's just about to read his perverted book," laugh Naruto, Sakura giggle because she knew it was true. Sakura felt someone looking at her, so she turned her head only to see Sasuke turning his away from her "was Sasuke staring at me?" thought Sakura, she was confused and curious.

"Well I'm off, me and Hinata got a date at the ramen shop" grinned Naruto, Him and Hinata has been dating ever since Sasuke left.

"K bye naruto and tell Hinata I said Hi" smiled Sakura, she was happy for naruto "I wish I had someone to love me" sadly thought Sakura. Sasuke cut off Sakura thoughts.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Sasuke" smiled Sakura, she always smile when Sasuke talked to her, She was still in love with him and even if he did not feel the same, she was still happy she could be his friend.

"I was wondering…what you think of me?" asked Sasuke.

"What do y-you mean S-Sasuke?" Sakura was shocked, She never thought Sasuke would say something like this to her "why is he asking me this?" Sakura thought.

"Are you still…in love with me Sakura?" asked Sasuke, he wanted to know if she still cared. Ever since he got back Sakura never, even ask him for a date and did not really harass him like she use to when they were younger. Sakura did not know what to say. She was speechless, she did not believe Sasuke was asking her this, she did not even know if he even cared about her feelings towards him.

"Oh I see…Why you should love after what I done to you, to my friends, to the village. I don't deserve love, I don't deserve anything." Sasuke turn and started walking away, as he was walking he felt to arms rap around him. Turn his head alittle to see Sakura looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me…please Sasuke I love you I always have and always will, I love you please don't go, don't walk away from me…don't leave me again…please" cried Sakura, She did not want to lose him again, did not want to feel the pain again. Sasuke turn around to face Sakura, he wipe the tears from her eyes and whispered.

"I won't leave…I won't ever again…I promise you that" Sasuke then gave her a soft kiss on the lips; it was filled with so much love, so much passion and desirer. Sakura kiss him back.

"I love you Sakura" smiled Sasuke. Sakura could not help but smile; she hardly ever saw Sasuke smile, and it made her even happier knowing she was the one that made him smile.

"I love you too Sasuke" smiled Sakura, Sasuke smirk and they kissed again.

"Can I walk you home Sakura? I mean if you don't mind," asked Sasuke, he just wanted to be with her.

"I would love that very much Sasuke-kun" smiled Sakura

Sakura and Sasuke headed towards Sakura house hand by hand smiling and giggling at each other, but little did they know they were being watch by a smiling Naruto and Hinata.

**Well I hope you like it and I hope it was better then the old one, please review thank you!**


End file.
